Em Busca Do Tempo Perdido
by Manu Azuos
Summary: Eles deveriam ser apenas parceiras de trabalho, mas um caso de sequestro os pôs juntos. O sentimento que sentiam conseguiu falar mais alto. Peter e Elizabeth se deixaram levar pelo desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Mas o perigo esta só as espreitadas, será que eles sobreviveriam para viver esse amor? Fanfic LIZTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:**

Eles deveriam ser apenas parceiras de trabalho, mas um caso de sequestro os pôs juntos. O sentimento que sentiam conseguiu falar mais alto. Peter e Elizabeth se deixaram levar pelo desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Mas o perigo esta só as espreitadas, será que eles sobreviveriam para viver esse amor?  
"Se tiver que amar, ame hoje. Se tiver que sorrir, sorria hoje. Se tiver que chorar, chore hoje. Pois o importante é viver hoje. O ontem já foi e o amanhã talvez não venha."

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Elizabeth**

SEXTA-FEIRA 08:30 AM

Entrei na delegacia, respirando fundo ao ouvir o corriqueiro barulho de mais um dia de trabalho. Acenei para alguns poucos desocupados que me desejaram bom dia e me direcionei a minha mesa. Quase praguejei ao ver a bagunça que meu parceiro tinha feito ali. Eu odiava compartilhar minha mesa com ele. Peter era muito desorganizado. Joguei minha bolsa em cima da mesa e fui ao outro lado tentar arrumar aquilo. Recolhi alguns papéis e juntei algumas canetas quando me deparei com a carteira dele. Estava aberta, então não pude evitar ver a foto que estava ali. Era Fiona, a filha dele. Sorri ao ver o quão semelhante eles eram. Os mesmos olhos verdes, mesmo nariz adunco, mesmo sorriso caprichado por covinhas na bochecha direita, até o mesmo cabelo que jamais ficava arrumado – embora a coloração loira fosse algo de sua mãe.

Estava prestes a guardar a carteira quando percebi que havia outra foto por trás daquela. Com a ponta do dedo, puxei-a para fora do plástico de proteção. Era um foto que nós tiramos no ano novo em Nova York, pouco antes da meia noite. Aquele ano, Fiona tinha ido passar o ano novo na casa da mãe, Jenniffer. Na foto, eu encostava a cabeça na curva do pescoço do meu parceiro, enquanto a mão dele repousava em minha cintura delgada. Me lembrava de como o cheiro de sua loção pós barba brincou comigo durante toda a noite, e de como nos olhamos quando todos desejaram feliz ano novo e os fogos explodiram em cima de nossas cabeças.

- Bom dia, Liz – ouvi a voz dele por trás e pulei com o susto – O que estava fazendo?

Soltei a respiração para me acalmar e depois revirei os olhos.

- Porque você adora me assustar?

- Não era minha intenção – ele fez uma pausa, raciocinando – Afinal, o que está fazendo com minha carteira?

- Sua mesa é uma baderna. Porque não arruma isso?

Ele se aproximou e roubou a carteira da minha mão.

- É a minha mesa – ele assinalou – A propósito, se importa em devolver a foto também?

- Mas sua bagunça sempre invade o meu espaço – me pronunciei, tentando desviar o assunto da foto, a qual eu entreguei-lhe discretamente. Ele reprimiu um sorriso ao me ver corar e guardou a foto dentro da carteira, olhando brevemente para a mesma.

- Desculpe Liz, prometo que irei me policiar mais.

- Ótimo.

Caminhei até o banheiro da sala em que estávamos e troquei de roupa. Coloquei minha calça legging bege e calcei as botas de cano alto pouco abaixo do joelho sem salto que usava no dia-a-dia. Vesti uma camisa da mesma cor da calça por cima da regata preta que já estava usando e coloquei o cinto preto sobre ela. Juntei minhas coisas e sai. Sentei-me na mesa em frente a de Peter e guardei as coisas na bolsa. Liguei o computador para terminar o relatório sobre um caso de roubo da noite passada. O telefone tocou e o atendi rapidamente. Percebi Peter me observar atento, já se preparando para alguma emergência que nos tirasse da entediante tarefa de preencher relatórios.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou-me quando eu desliguei o telefone

- Era do 911, houve um desaparecimento.

- Mas há muito tempo isso não ocorre por aqui - ele perguntou abismado

- Talvez por esse motivo isso nos deixe assim tão surpresos - falei

- E quais são nossas informações?

- Ainda não temos muitas. Na verdade, nenhuma. Só o que sabemos no momento é que provavelmente a criança desaparecida pertencia a uma família rica - respondi

- Trata-se de uma criança? - ele perguntou preocupado

- Sim, infelizmente.

- E o que estamos esperando? A vida de uma criança está em risco - ele disse pegando seus instrumentos de trabalho, sua pistola e me puxando pela mão

- Espera - falei - Tenho que pegar minhas coisas também - completei e ele revirou os olhos

- Podemos? - perguntou sarcástico

- Sim - falei prendendo a pistola junto ao meu cinto - Alguma ideia de por onde começar?

- Estava pensando nisso agora. Talvez ajudaria se fossemos conversar com a família da criança. Quem sabe não conseguimos alguma informação extra - ele disse

- Concordo. E então, em que carro vamos? - perguntei

- No meu é claro. Você dirigindo é um desastre - Peter disse

- Sabe, sua capacidade de me irritar está ganhando cada vez mais força dentro desse seu eu egocêntrico - falei entrando no carro e sentando no banco do passageiro

- Sabe o endereço? - ele mudou de assunto

- Pode me dar o GPS? - perguntei e ele entregou-o e sentou-se no banco do motorista

- O que sabemos até agora?

- Que a criança, uma menina de 7 anos sumiu após sair da escola. Seus pais desviaram o olhar por menos de 5 segundos e ela não estava mais lá - falei

- A escola é muito longe daqui? - perguntou curioso

- Não, mas antes que perca seu tempo, as câmeras já foram checadas e nada foi encontrado - eu disse e ele desviou o olhar

- Estamos chegando.

- Certo - respondi

Chegamos até a casa da família e logo a primeira de nossas suposições foi confirmada. Realmente a família era muito rica. Talvez o motivo do sequestro seja apenas conseguir o dinheiro do resgate.

- Tinha razão. São uma família de posses - Peter falou me olhando

- Quase sempre tenho. Vamos - falei caminhando até a porta de entrada da casa e toquei a campainha

- Pois não? - uma senhora que parecia trabalhar na casa nos atendeu

- Elizabeth Reaser. Agente da Polícia Federal.

- Peter Facinelli. Agente da Polícia Federal.

-Ah sim, já devem ter ficado sabendo do assunto. Entrem por favor - ela nos deu passagem para que entrássemos

- Fiquem a vontade. Os Srs. Peppers já estão descendo.

- Obrigada - falei me sentando no sofá para dois

- Olá. Marco Peppers - um senhor bem vestido de cabelos pretos provavelmente tingidos por causa da idade disse descendo as escadas com uma taça de bebida na mão e estendendo o braço

- Olá, Elizabeth Reaser. Agente da Polícia Federal. Como vai? - falei me levantando e apertando a sua mão

- Bem, obrigada - ele respondeu sorrindo

- Peter Facinelli. Agente da Polícia Federal - Peter se levantou

- Prazer. Suponho que devam estar aqui pelo desaparecimento de minha filha Ana - ele falou e eu balancei a cabeça em concordância

- Exato - Peter disse se aproximando

- Aceita? Temos uma ótima tequila na cidade - Sr. Peppers perguntou me oferecendo sua taça sorrindo e eu pude sentir Peter olhando para mim

- Não, obrigada. Estamos aqui a trabalho. Se importaria em nos contar o que aconteceu da última vez que a viram? - falei

- Claro que não. Um minuto que irei chamar minha esposa e lhes diremos tudo - disse ele subindo as escadas de volta

Peter me puxou para ele e apertou meu corpo contra o seu prendendo-me pela cintura.

- O que... - ele me interrompeu

- Shiu. Tenho que falar isso baixo. As paredes tem ouvidos, não se esqueça. E devo dizer, ele me parece suspeito - sussurrou em meu ouvido

- E porque diz isso? - perguntei

- Não me parece normal que em meio as circunstâncias ele esteja assim tão - ele fez uma pausa, pensando - Tranquilo.

- Você e essa sua mania de julgar a todos pela aparência - falei

- Não estou julgando-o. Isso é perceptível, Elizabeth - ele disse me soltando e empurrando um pouco

- Elizabeth? - perguntei surpresa

- Não é o seu nome?

- É que só me chama assim quando está... esquece - falei sentando novamente no sofá

O silêncio prevaleceu ali. E nenhum dos dois se sentia à vontade no momento para puxar assunto, embora não estivéssemos confortáveis. Resolvi parar e analisar um pouco os fatos ocorridos até agora. Talvez Peter tivesse razão. O Sr. Peppers não me parecia nem um pouco nervoso ou ao menos preocupado com a filha sequestrada. Mas por outro lado, quem sabe ele só estivesse usando a bebida como uma aliada pra diminuir a dor. Porém, me parece um tanto quanto estranho ele não ter demonstrado em nenhum minuto uma atitude paternal. Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando o vi descer as escadas abraçado com uma mulher mais ou menos da sua idade, com longos e ondulados cabelos loiros e olhos puxados para um azul-violeta.

- Essa é minha esposa, Lilian Peppers - ele disse

- Como vai? - eu disse levantando-me e estendendo o braço

- Como acha que eu vou? Minha filha foi sequestrada e quer que eu esteja dando pulos de felicidade? - ela disse furiosa e eu rapidamente colei meu braço ao corpo

- Desculpe, não foi o que quis dizer - falei tensa

- Queira me desculpar, creio que minha esposa esteja um pouco mais nervosa que o comum - Sr. Peppers se pronunciou

- Sem problemas.

- Então, agora que já estão aqui podemos começar - Peter disse e eu concordei com a cabeça

- Sr. Peppers, pode me dizer - fui interrompida

- Só Marco, por favor - ele disse e Peter o fuzilou com o olhar

- Como quiser. Marco, pode me contar quando foi a última vez que a viu? - perguntei

- Sexta feira passada de manhã.

-Uma semana atrás? - perguntei surpresa

- Sim. Estávamos todos juntos tomando café e nos preparando para sair. Fui trabalhar e Lilian a levou para a escola - ele disse

- Então a última pessoa que a viu foi a sua esposa?

- Correto - ele confirmou

- Sra. Peppers, pode me contar o que aconteceu com mais detalhes?

- Sim. Sai de casa para buscá-la ao meio dia. Cheguei na escola provavelmente uns dez minutos depois, não me lembro ao certo. Ela saiu e veio correndo em minha direção. Peguei sua mochila e abri a porta do banco traseiro para guardá-la e quando virei-me de volta ela não estava mais lá.

- E porque demoraram tanto tempo para comunicar as autoridades? - Peter perguntou

- Na verdade, de início pensei que ela tivesse ido embora com alguma amiguinha. Ao chegar em casa liguei pra casa de algumas poucas colegas que ela tinha e elas disseram não tê-la visto desde a saída da escola. Fiquei preocupada e liguei para o Marco. Contei o que havia acontecido e ele veio de imediato pra casa. Aos poucos fomos nos acalmando pois ela poderia ter ido apenas no parque da praça ou coisa do tipo. Mas ela não voltou. Três dias se passaram e nada. Daí resolvemos comunicar a vocês.

- Mas, interrompam-me se estiver errada, segundo meus cálculos, se ela desapareceu na sexta feira, isso quer dizer que vocês nos comunicaram na segunda. E nesse dia, estávamos de plantão e nada chegou até nós - falei

- Eu disse três dias? Desculpe, quis dizer uma semana. Isso, uma semana se passou - ela disse e eu percebi que ela estava nervosa já que cerrou os punhos com força

- Hm... Certo. Então, isso é tudo que sabem? - perguntei

- Sim - eles disseram juntos

- Podem nos dar uma foto dela? Afinal, precisamos saber a quem procurar - Peter falou

- Oh, sim - Sr. Peppers disse se levantando e pegando uma foto que estava em cima da estante e me entregando. Quando ia pegar a foto, ele segurou em minha mão e acariciou-a. Rapidamente, puxei minha mão da dele e me levantei.

- Obrigada. Agora temos que ir - falei andando até a porta

- Espere, fique e almoce conosco - ele disse se aproximando e segurando minha mão

- Não, obrigada. Tenho um compromisso. Peter, te espero no carro - falei e sai

Caminhei até a calçada e me sentei na guia, já que a chave do carro estava com o Peter. O que foi aquilo? Aquele homem é casado e a filha está desaparecida. Isso é estranho demais. Peter logo saiu e eu me levantei. Ele abriu o carro e eu entrei. Ele caminhou até o outro lado e sentou-se no banco do motorista. Jogou sua pasta no banco de trás e ligou o carro.

- Foi tão estranho pra você quanto pra mim? - perguntou

- Sim - foi só o que consegui dizer

- O que houve pra sair daquele jeito?

- Você não viu? - perguntei

- Não - ele disse

- Ele - fiz uma pausa na busca de palavras - Acariciou minha mão.

- O que? - ele freou o carro - Acariciou?

- Sim, na hora em que estava me entregando a foto.

- Mas, percebi que também ficou nervosa quando ele segurou sua mão - ele falou

- Claro Peter, ele é casado e... - ele me cortou

- Ah claro, ai está a razão. Se ele não fosse não teria problema - Peter falou

- Claro que não Peter. O que acha que eu sou? Uma vadia sem sentimentos? Ele é casado e a filha está desaparecida e você pensando nisso. Nunca imaginei que pensasse isso de mim - olhei para baixo

- Liz, desculpe. Não foi o que eu quis dizer - falou e ligou o carro novamente

- Mas você disse - rebati

Fomos o caminho todo em silêncio. Me distrai algumas vezes com o som que ele ligava e desligava impacientemente várias vezes. Eu realmente havia me chateado com o que Peter havia dito. Nunca dei motivos pra que ele pensasse assim e agora ele me soltava uma dessas. Chegamos na delegacia e eu sai do carro batendo a porta com força. Entrei andando à passos rápidos e nem me importei em responder quem falava comigo. Fui andando até a minha mesa e simplesmente desabei na cadeira. Abri minha bolsa e peguei minha carteira. Dentre vários papéis que eu insistia em jogar de qualquer jeito lá dentro, encontrei o que procurava. Minha foto. A mesma que Peter tinha na carteira. Observei-a por um momento tentando lembrar do quão bom havia sido aquele momento. Rasguei-a ao meio. Separando a mim e a Peter. Liguei o computador para manter o meu foco preso a algum lugar. Peter entrou e sentou-se na cadeira a minha frente.

- Ainda está chateada comigo não é? - perguntou

Não respondi. Continuei mantendo minha atenção no computador.

- Não vai me responder? - ele insistiu

- Com licença - falei - Vou almoçar - peguei minha bolsa e caminhei até a porta

- Espera - ele disse e eu parei - Parece que esqueceu sua foto.

- Não é mais minha. Faça o que quiser - falei e bati a porta

Não estava com fome. O almoço foi apenas uma desculpa pra sair daquele lugar. Resolvi ir pra casa e pensar um pouco, já que teria tempo de sobra. Entrei no carro e joguei minha bolsa no banco do passageiro. Apoiei minha cabeça no volante e liguei o som. Para minha sorte, meu apartamento não ficava muito distante dali. Fui o caminho inteiro pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Em como aquele desaparecimento havia chamado a minha atenção. O fato de como o Sr. Peppers tinha me tratado e a forma como a esposa dele ficou nervosa ao falar sobre o que aconteceu com a filha. O farol fechou e eu freei. Olhei para os lados à procura de uma distração e observei o carro ao lado. Um jipe preto com o vidro totalmente aberto. Observei melhor e percebi que era o Sr. Peppers. Seu ponto de visão chegou até mim e ele mandou um beijo. Fingi não ver e fechei o vidro. O farol abriu e eu andei com o carro até o meu apartamento que já estava próximo. Parei o carro em frente ao prédio e peguei minha bolsa. Desci e caminhei até a entrada. Cumprimentei o porteiro e fui andando até o elevador que por incrível que pareça estava vazio. Desci no quinto andar e parei em frente minha porta para procurar a chave na bolsa. Abri a porta e entrei. Me joguei no sofá da sala e peguei o controle para ligar a televisão. Meu celular tocou e eu o procurei em meio a bagunça dentro de minha bolsa. Era Peter. Não atendi, não estava com cabeça pra isso agora. Desliguei o celular e voltei a prestar atenção na televisão. O tempo foi passando rápido demais e quando percebi já estava quase na hora de voltar a delegacia. Tornei a ligar o celular e tinha exatamente 17 ligações perdidas, todas de Peter. Peguei minha bolsa e desci até o carro. Cheguei na delegacia em pouco mais de 15 minutos.

- Onde esteve? Porque não atendeu o celular? - Peter gritou ficando a minha frente tapando a passagem

-Não gosto que gritem comigo - falei desviando dele e sentando a minha mesa

- Está deixando as coisas se misturarem Elizabeth - ele disse mais calmo

- O que quer dizer? - perguntei

- O que eu tinha pra dizer a você não era algo pessoal. Não se esqueça de que mesmo que não queira, somos parceiros de trabalho. Estava te ligando para avisar que sobre o caso de hoje, não se trata de um desaparecimento e sim um sequestro.

- Como sabe? - perguntei surpresa

- Sr. Peppers ligou aqui hoje à sua procura - Peter revirou os olhos - Eu disse que você estava almoçando e ele adiantou o assunto. Disse que os sequestradores fizeram contato hoje pela primeira vez, dizendo que estavam com a criança e que queriam 3 milhões de dólares como resgate. Caso contrário, eles matariam a criança e venderiam seus órgãos.

- Tráfico de órgãos.

- Exato. Temos que tomar alguma providência - ele falou e caminhamos até o carro


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Elizabeth**

- Exato. Temos que tomar alguma providência - ele falou e caminhamos até o carro

- Claro. Mas, ainda estou encafifada pelo fato de terem demorado mais de uma semana para comunicar o desaparecimento da filha e pela Sra. Peppers ter ficado tão nervosa ao tocar nesse assunto - falei abrindo a porta e sentando no banco do passageiro

- Também achei estranho - ele disse sentando no banco do motorista - Temos que resolver isso da maneira mais rápida possível e trazer a menina de volta. Vamos logo a casa dos Peppers.

- Peter, espera. Acabamos de sair de lá. Não podemos ir até eles apenas com nossas suspeitas e acusá-los sem prova alguma. Nossas esperanças de manter a criança a salvo irão por água abaixo - falei

- O que é isso Elizabeth? Quer proteger o namoradinho agora? - ele disse irônico

- Não tenho tempo para crises Peter.

- Crises? Você está flertando com o cara e eu estou com crises? - ele falou indignado

- Cale-se Peter, eu não estava flertando com ele.

- Estava sim. Ele te assediando e você dando mole.

- Quer saber? Eu cansei de ficar batendo boca com você - sai do carro

- Elizabeth - ele me chamou - Volte aqui.

- Não me sinto obrigada a obedecer suas ordens - falei com raiva

- Faça o que quiser então - ele se rendeu

- Ótimo - falei e caminhei para o meu carro

- Aonde vai? - ele saiu do carro e veio em minha direção

- Desde quando isso lhe interessa?

- Desde que você saiba que está em seu horário de trabalho - ele falou

- Sua ironia me irrita - rebati

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou

- Que hipocrisia da sua parte Peter. Quantas vezes você já chegou atrasado e eu fui compreensiva e nem lhe pedi explicações? Quer saber onde eu vou? Vou a casa dos Peppers - falei

- Ah vai ver o namorado? - ele me olhou

- Claro, vou aproveitar e convidá-lo para ir à minha casa a noite - falei irônica

- Não ouse - Peter disse com raiva

- Por quê não? - eu ri

- Porque... porque ele está sendo investigado por nós - ele hesitou em responder

- E isso me impede? - perguntei mantendo meu ironismo

- Claro. Ele é um dos suspeitos, não pode envolver-se com ele - ele insistiu

- Me poupe Peter, assim como você não podia ter se envolvido com aquela suspeita e ficou com ela - joguei na cara dele fazendo-o olhar para mim incrédulo

- Como? Não é verdade - ele argumentou

- Desculpe-me Peter, mas não sou tão idiota como pensa - falei

- Eu nunca "fiquei" com nenhuma suspeita - ele fez aspas com as mãos

- Peter, sua vida pessoal não me interessa. Desde que não misture-a com o trabalho - falei

- E o que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou irônico

- Não fiz nada. Mas porque isso lhe interessa tanto?

- Por nada - ele desconversou

- Peter, o que você tem que entender é que eu não fiz nada e não tenho culpa se ele acariciou minha mão - falei sincera e ele colocou uma mão em meu rosto

- Mas eu me preocupo com você. Eu me preocupo com você invocadinha - ele sorriu

- Se preocupa com o que?

- Eu não sei, ele é estranho e fica dando em cima de você. Isso me preocupa - ele confessou

- Sei me cuidar sozinha querido - falei

- Deixe-me cuidar de você - Peter disse

- Não precisa, eu me viro.

- Deixe por um momento eu cuidar de você - ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos - Eu quero isso e mesmo que tente me impedir, não vai conseguir.

- Peter, você tem a sua vida. Não precisa se preocupar com a minha - sorri

- Nada irá me impedir - ele beijou minha testa

- Obrigada Peter - falei sincera

- Não há de que - ele respondeu - Vem comigo - ele me puxou para o seu carro e entramos

- Se aquele cara ficar dando em cima de você não respondo por mim - eu ri

- Está com ciúmes Peter Facinelli? - ele deu de ombros

- Não. Apenas protegendo o que é me... protegendo a minha amiga.

- Como disse? - perguntei

- Que não responderia por mim se ele mexesse com a minha amiga - ele desconversou

- Hum - falei não me dando por vencida

- O que foi? - ele perguntou

- Achei que tivesse começado a falar outra coisa.

- Deve ter se enganado - ele disse - Aliás, estava pensando que um dos motivos pelo qual o Sr. Peppers tenha se encantado tanto seja sua roupa - complementou olhando minha calça legging

- O que há de errado com ela? - perguntei

- Ela é muito justa - ele falou

- Não, ela é confortável - sorri

- Ela é muito colada nos seu corpo, muito apertada, marca tudo.

- Peter! Por acaso você fica olhando para minha calça? - perguntei surpresa

- Tem como não olhar? - ele riu

- Claro que tem - falei

- Não tem Liz. Ela é justa e seu corpo é perfeito - ele falou e eu o olhei

- Peter - repeti corada

- O que é? - ele riu

- Para de olhar, não quero que olhe mais - falei ainda vermelha

- Liz, para com isso. Você é perfeita e a calça fica maravilhosamente bem em você. Deixa eu olhar - ele sorriu

- Não quero que olhe mais - falei

- Olhar não tira pedaço - Peter rebateu

- Vou começar a usar roupas mais folgadas. Tem mentes perigosas aqui - falei

- Se eu soubesse nem tinha falado. Mas é sério Liz, o que estou querendo dizer é que sua beleza - ele olhou para minhas pernas

- Peter - o repreendi e ele rapidamente subiu o olhar

- Sua beleza despertou o amor do Sr. Peppers - ele disse aquele nome com desprezo

- Amor? - perguntei confusa

- Não digo amor, digo desejo. Porque ele te come com os olhos - Peter cerrou os punhos

- Claro que não - falei

- Ele me dá nojo.

- Tem tanta raiva assim? - perguntei

- Liz, ele praticamente te devora só com o olhar. Não posso permitir isso - ele parou o carro

- Peter, não aconteceu nada - falei

- Ainda - ele rebateu - Olhe bem, Liz. Aquele velho nojento baba por você. Te canta descaradamente na frente da mulher dele e na minha frente.

- Não acontecerá nada. Não me envolverei com ele - falei - Espera um pouco.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou

- O que tem a ver ele me cantar na sua frente?

- Ele está cantando uma policial ao lado de seu colega de trabalho. Isso é inadmissível.

- Peter, mas o que isso tem a ver? - insisti

- Liz, não sei explicar - ele disse

- Posso esperar - falei

- Eu sinto... uma necessidade muito grande de proteger você.

- Porque? - perguntei confusa

- Não sei explicar. Eu sinto e quero.

- Tudo bem. Não irei mais perguntar, quando quiser falar o que é sinta-se a vontade. Agora vamos, temos perguntas a fazer - sai do carro

POV Peter

- Tudo bem. Não irei mais perguntar, quando quiser falar o que é sinta-se a vontade. Agora vamos, temos perguntas a fazer - ela falou e saiu do carro

- Espera - segurei sua mão

- O que foi? - -ela perguntou

- Me deixe entrar abraçado com você? - pedi

- Peter, isso é estranho - ela falou

- Ah Liz, é apenas um abraço - eu disse  
- Porque? - ela perguntou

- Porque eu quero te abraçar, não posso? - perguntei irônico

- Poder, você pode. Mas é que é... estranho - ela disse

- Por favor, só para aquele velho não te comer com os olhos - falei

- Peter, para de falar assim - ela brigou

- Vai defendê-lo agora Elizabeth? - falei nervoso

- Não querido, é que você poderia parar de falar que ele me come com os olhos.

- Mas é verdade. Ele faz isso e eu não gosto - sai do carro emburrado

- Porque fica tão emburrado quando fala isso Peter? - ela perguntou

- Porque... porque... porque eu tenho ciúmes. Pronto falei - respondi e ela riu

- Ah seu bobo - ela disse me encostando no carro - Não precisa ter vergonha.

Sim, eu tinha acabado de confessar pra Liz que eu sentia ciúmes dela. Desviei o olhar por um instante e vi aquele ser desprezível caminhando até nós. Ele ia ver só o que é bom pra tosse. Ninguém mexe com a minha Liz. Ultimamente ela vem me atraído de maneira extraordinária. Não pensei duas vezes e puxei-a para mais perto. Colei nossos lábios em um selinho demorado até vê-lo distanciar-se. Depois ela afastou-se de mim e me olhou com cara de interrogação. Não me arrependo, e não fiz só por causa do Sr. Peppers, fiz também porque já estava com esse desejo a muito tempo. Ela é linda e nos últimos dias acho que tenho demonstrado meu ciúmes até demais.

- Peter. O que foi isso? - ela falou confusa

- Foi um selinho ué - tentei parecer normal

- Eu sei disso mas, não pode acontecer. Somos amigos - ela falou

- Foi um selinho de amizade, que mostra o meu carinho e amizade eterna por você.

- Amizade eterna? Do jeito que brigamos? Duvido muito - ela sorriu

- Vai durar. O que acha de me deixar demonstrar meu carinho novamente? - perguntei

- Acha mesmo que vou ficar te dando selinho a todo momento? - ela perguntou  
- Porque não? Isso prova o imenso carinho e amizade que tem por mim - rebati

- E sinto tudo isso. Mas não preciso provar.

- Eu quero uma prova - falei sorrindo

- Vai ficar querendo - ela disse e eu fiz bico

- Liz, por favor - pedi e ela sorriu

- Contente-se com um beijinho - ela beijou minha bochecha

- Não me contento - inclinei-me para lhe dar mais um selinho

- Para - ela desviou sorrindo

- Vamos logo, antes que achem que abandonamos o caso.

- Tudo bem - falei mas fiz bico

- Está muito grande para fazer bico, sabia? - ela se soltou dos meus braços e foi andando

- Desde que você se sinta comovida com ele eu não vou estar - abracei -a pela cintura e fomos até a porta da casa

- Vai mesmo entrar assim comigo? - ela perguntou

- Claro. Vou mostrar pra aquele velho inútil que você tem dono - falei sem pensar

- Como? - ela espantou-se mas sorriu

- Que você tem alguém que te proteja e que não deixa ninguém chegar perto - tentei me explicar mudando tudo que havia dito

- Que lindo - ela apertou minhas bochechas sorrindo. Depois voltou-se para porta e tocou a campainha. Quem atendeu a porta dessa vez foi o próprio velho.

- Olá Srta Reaser - ele a puxou para si e eu o fuzilei com o olhar

- Olá. Agradeceria se me largasse - ela falou nervosa mas ele nada fez

- Boa tarde Sr. Peppers - falei e ele me encarou

- Olá - ele me olhou por um segundo e voltou sua atenção para a Liz

- A senhorita está muito bonita - ele falou olhando para ela descaradamente

- Estou exatamente do mesmo jeito em que o vi de manhã Sr. Peppers - ela disse

- Você poderia soltar a agente Reaser - falei irritado

- Porque está tão enfurecido, Facinelli? - ele me olhou - Estou atrapalhando o namoro dos dois? Pensei que relacionamentos no trabalho fosse algo errado - ele me provocou

- E o que o senhor tem a ver com isso mesmo? - falei

- Tem a ver que não vou permitir que fique com ela - ele falou e Liz o olhou

- Quer ver mesmo o que é ficar? - falei e puxei a Liz

- Ei. Os dois, vamos parando - Liz falou e ficou entre nós - Sr. Peppers, você é um homem casado e tem uma filha, e esse é um dos motivos pelo qual estamos aqui. Não quero que fique falando essas coisas para mim até porque não lhe dei intimidade para isso - eu sorri triunfante ao olhar a cara daquele velho nojento - E quanto a você Peter, por favor...

- Por favor o que, Liz? - falei

- Não me faça ter que repetir - ela disse

- Mas - eu tentei questionar mas ela levantou a mão em protesto

- Depois conversamos, não estamos aqui pra isso.

- Tudo bem.

- Então Sr. Peppers, ficamos sabendo que os sequestradores fizeram contato.


End file.
